The present invention relates to a fall arrester with working platform for use at construction sites when installing roof trusses and/or roof sheathing placed on top the roof trusses.
When installing roof trusses or roof sheathing, workers are in danger of falling. Because of the roof elevation, falling can cause serious injury. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fall arrester at the edge of the roof to catch and prevent a roofer from falling. Indeed, today, the Federal Safety Regulations issued by OSHA require every commercial, industrial and residential structure under construction to have some type of a fall arrester in place.
Various rooftop fall protection devices are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,312 to Brennan; U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,986 to Calvillo; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,689 to McNamee.
The present invention is an improvement over the known fall arresters and has several objectives:
A first objective is to provide a portable fall arrester which can be easily installed and easily removed.
A second objective is to provide a fall arrester which meets all OSHA requirements.
A third objective is to provide a fall arrester device that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
A fourth objective is to provide a fall arrester which includes netting to catch workers, which netting is positioned adjacent a roof edge and only a short distance above the top surface of the roof.
A fifth objective is to provide a working platform located inside the wall of the building under construction which can be used by workers when working on installing roof trusses and sheathing.
A sixth objective is to provide a fall arrester system which can be used at a gable-end of a building under construction.